


Estoy atrapado en el misterio

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué se había vuelto así? Zoro no lo entendía, pero quería saber el motivo de la evolución tan contraría del rubio. Serie de drabbles donde Zoro es un superheroe y Sanji un supervillano. Las indicaciones quedan abiertas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Estoy atrapado en el misterio

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué se había vuelto así? Zoro no lo entendía, pero quería saber el motivo de la evolución tan contraría del rubio. Serie de drabbles donde Zoro es un superheroe y Sanji un supervillano. Las indicaciones quedan abiertas.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a  **NorthBluePrince2** (en Tumblr), quien me pidió un drabble de Zoro siendo un héroe y Sanji un villano, espero te guste~

Disculpen las fallas ortográficas, ando sin corrector y es un poco difícil.

* * *

 

Nunca pensó que la vida de un superheroe le llegase a aburrir, pero después de cinco años de luchar contra el crimen, la monotonía se hacía presente, sumado a que los villanos a los que recientemente se enfrentaba no eran mas que individuos enclenques, Zoro suspiró hastiado cuando vio a un tal Buggy frente a él, se jalaría de los cabellos verdosos que tenía, pero eso implicaría bajarse la capucha de su sudadera negra y por ende a que una característica de su persona fuera rebelada.

Optó por caminar lentamente y golpearle con su puño, tan simple como eso, escuchó el crujido de los huesos de Buggy y lo vio chocar contra el muro de un edificio. No se entretuvo, salió corriendo hacia un baño público ha quitarse el maquillaje verde que tenía en los ojos, era una maravilla saber que con cubrirse con algo los ojos hacía que nadie se diera cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Ese día había quedado con sus amigos en reunirse en una cafetería y celebrar el que Sanji regresase a la ciudad, después de que este se fuera por mas de diez años, Zoro se talló con agua el rostro y sonrió, nadie sabía que era el superheroe que protegía a esa ciudad, nadie, ni Luffy. Sus poderes de superfuerza los obtuvo después de un accidente que tuvo junto con Sanji, agradecía que su rival no hubiera sufrido lo que él sufrió al desarrollar sus poderes, porque había sido doloroso. Se quitó la sudadera y comprobó que no hubiera rastro de maquillaje que le delatase. A sus diecinueve años, Roronoa Zoro tenía muchas responsabilidades en sus manos.

[+]

Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo a la cafetería, sonriendo al ver a la mayoría de sus amigos conversando entre si, Nami golpeaba a Luffy, mientras que Chopper gritaba de alegría al escuchar alguna historia que Usopp seguramente le estuviera contando, vio a los dos mayores Brook y Franky teniendo una charla amena y solo faltaba el rubio para que el cuadro se completase, no admitiría que había extrañado al idiota, pero se alegraba a su manera de que regresase.

Con ese cuadro en su mente, se recordó el por qué seguía protegiendo a la ciudad, era por sus amigos que lo hacía, por darles un lugar seguro en donde vivir. Tomó asiento y trató de capturar un pedazo de charla que fuera a seguir, no participando, si no escuchando, cerró los ojos y puso la barbilla sobre una de sus manos.

"Siento la demora" una voz casi reconocida le hizo abrir lentamente los ojos, y casi se cae de la silla al ver a Sanji completamente cambiado, ya no era el niño de mejillas redondas y cuerpo diminuto, seguía teniendo las cejas en forma de espiral, pero su fisonomía era completamente distinta, se podía notar que tenía un poco de musculo, el moreno tragó saliva " pero Robin quería pasar a la biblioteca antes" fue ahí que Zoro notó a la mujer morena que estaba alado del rubio, extrañamente sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero se fijó que la mujer parecía mayor que Sanji "Oh, chicos, ella es mi tutora de Francia, fue de gran ayuda durante mi estancia en aquel lugar" así que eso era ella.

El salto de alegría fue enorme, todos corrieron a abrazar al rubio, salvo Zoro, quien se fijó en la mujer llamada Robin, por alguna razón ella no le daba confianza. Se pusieron al día y llegaron a un tema del cual a Zoro le molestaba mucho.

"¡Tenemos un héroe en la ciudad, Sanji!" Gritaron los menores del grupo.

"¿Si?" Sanji tomó un sorbo de café, parecía poco interesado sobre aquello, lo cual trajo la atención de todos los de la mesa.

"No nos interesan los superheroes" añadió Robin, atrayendo la atención de todos "Cocinero no les tiene aprecio" y eso los desconcertó.

Zoro quería saber por qué, hasta que Sanji se rió.

"Son bastardos pomposos que gustan de atención" dijo como si nada "Me gusta ponerlos en su lugar" vio que se encogía de hombros. "Soy Blackleg".

Y el frío que Zoro sintió fue terrible.

"¡Eres un villano!" Gritaron todos.

"Sanji" Nami trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró "Eso no se debe de decir a la ligera, ¿Qué tal si Ashura estuviera aquí?"

"Entonces, me enfrentaría a él" dijo simplemente. Zoro sintió que los ojos de Robin y Sanji se dirigían hacia él. "Sería divertido verle tratar de vencerme".

"Mierda" susurró por lo bajo, ellos sabían.


	2. Atrapado 2

**Titulo:** Estoy atrapado en el misterio

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué se había vuelto así? Zoro no lo entendía, pero quería saber el motivo de la evolución tan contraría del rubio. Serie de drabbles donde Zoro es un superheroe y Sanji un supervillano. Las indicaciones quedan abiertas.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a  **NorthBluePrince2** (en Tumblr), quien me pidió un drabble de Zoro siendo un héroe y Sanji un villano, espero te guste~

Disculpen las fallas ortográficas, ando sin corrector y es un poco difícil.

Se me había olvidado decir que sería de dos partes… culpa mía, pero bueno. Lo más seguro es que si quieren tercera parte, pues voy a intentarlo.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan review, me animan a seguir adelante, y a como dije en el anterior capitulo: Pueden darme indicaciones como ¿Qué es lo que quieren leer en este fic?

* * *

 

Zoro trató de levantarse tras la patada que el nuevo villano de la ciudad le había propinado, nunca creyó que Sanji adquiriera la habilidad de volar y ser tan veloz que sus ojos apenas y podían verlo cuando el rubio se encontraba en movimiento, sumado estaba las fuertes patadas que daba, Sanji había tenido casi las de ganar, casi, si no fuera porque Zoro igual le daba batalla.

Escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en la boca, la capucha de la sudadera por milagro no se había bajado, y notaba que el maquillaje de sus ojos se estaba resbalando por el sudor, nunca un villano le había costado tanto. Miró fijamente a Sanji, quien estaba con el vestuario de Blackleg, la mitad de la cara inferior cubierta por un pañuelo azul y llevaba unas gafas de esquiador que le cubrían las ridículas cejas. La ropa era todo lo contrario a lo que el rubio solía llevar, jeans ajustados de color negro y camisa manga larga spandex de azul tan oscuro con lineas negras. Salió de su escrutamiento al recibir otra patada que lo mandó a volar hasta chocar contra un edificio, desde que su amigo llegó, la ciudad estaba en un total caos y Zoro no podía decirle nada a sus amigo, ellos tapaban la verdadera identidad de Blackleg, pero a la vez desconocían quien era Ashura.

"¿Cansado?" Apretó los dientes ante tal pregunta obviamente burlona, de un salto se colocó frente a Sanji y se posicionó para atacar. Aun no lograba entender por qué Sanji se había vuelto un villano, pero necesitaba ponerle fin a todo eso.

"No tanto como tú" respondió mientras cerraba los nudillos, preparándose para golpearlo "Maldito cejillas".

Lo malo de ser un héroe, era que tenía que pelear contra todos los que amenasacen la seguridad de los civiles, lo malo era que no podía hacerle caso a los rugidos de su corazón al lanzar golpes contra el hombre que quiso cuando niños… aquello era lo peor.

"Cuando me mates, entonces, dejaré en paz este lugar" Sanji se rió bajo Zoro, quien lo había logrado derribar en una de las pocas oportunidades que tuvo. "Anda, hazlo".

Y era injusto, porque no lo haría, dejó que La mujer demonio se llevara a Blackleg. Y sin embargo, él se fue solo a su casa. Esa era la vida de un héroe.


	3. Atrapado 3

**Titulo:** Estoy atrapado en el misterio

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué se había vuelto así? Zoro no lo entendía, pero quería saber el motivo de la evolución tan contraría del rubio. Serie de drabbles donde Zoro es un superheroe y Sanji un supervillano. Las indicaciones quedan abiertas.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a  **NorthBluePrince2** (en Tumblr), quien me pidió un drabble de Zoro siendo un heroe y Sanji un villano, espero te guste~ La tercera parte, lo siento por la tardanza, estos meses he estado enferma y aveces recaigo una y otra vez, lo prometido es deuda, pero creo que se extendió… soy mala midiendo longitud u.u

* * *

 

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba cansado, de hecho, estaba agotado, frustrado y bañado en sudor, desde la llegada de Sanji -Blackleg-, Zoro casi no podía descansar, si no era por los villanos pequeños independientes, que eran débiles, pero siempre eran un problema cuando estaban en grupo, era porque Blackleg hacia su aparición casi al final del día, como si supiera que era aquel momento en el que Zoro deseaba caer en una acogedora cama.

Había pasado más de medio año desde la primera pelea, y Blackleg había modificado su atuendo, siendo el mismo, pero añadiendo coderas y rodilleras de ciclista, y eliminando el pañuelo y gafas por un casco negro con vidrios naranjas, los guantes de piel añadidos le hacían parecer como un motociclista y Sanji no había sido el único con cambios en su atuendo, Zoro añadió tres katanas y botas estilo militar con puntas de metal.

Ahora estaban peleando nuevamente, con la ciudad casi hecha un desastre, pedazos de edificios esparcidos por el lugar, en ese punto Zoro pensó que un héroe era el mayor gasto que una ciudad podía tener.

"Estamos en un punto muerto" dijo el moreno por lo alto, tambaleandoce por el dolor "Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esta pelea termina aquí" escupió una muela que se había caído por los constantes golpes que había recibido en el rostro, se regeneraría en unas horas "¿Por qué haces esto?"

Hizo la pregunta como en cada pelea, y como en cada lucha, Robin aparecía y se lo llevaba del lugar en un helicóptero, ella era como su instructora y la que decidía que la pelea se pospondría.

Zoro maldijo, pero alzó el rostro para ver a Sanji apoyándose en las puertas de la nave y con el casco fuera, tapandoce el rostro con unas de sus manos.

"En quince días una organización vendrá, no es mía, yo no tomo en mi poder a nadie" gritó el rubio "Trata de no morir, imbécil".

Y el helicóptero agarró más altura y con eso la advertencia estaba dada, la noticia de que más villanos invadirían el lugar lo dejó helado.

**[+]**

Sanji se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala donde vivía con Robin, agradecía que Zeff se hubiese quedado en Francia, haciéndole la vida imposible a los pequeños héroes amateurs a los que les faltaba un poco más de persuasión.

"¿Cuando le dirás?" Sanji suspiró y cerró los ojos ante la pregunta que su tutora le había hecho, esa mujer había ido con él para asegurarse de que la misión no fallase.

"Mi querida Robin" dijo melosamente, pero la mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y entrecerró los ojos, advirtiendole que no cambiara de tema "Él debe hacerse más fuerte" suspiró rendido "Aún no es el momento".

"Espadachín no tiene la culpa de lo que te haya pasado con anterioridad" la mujer dijo suavemente "él no es…"

"Lo sé" trató de no gritar, aquel accidente que tuvo junto con Zoro le había dado sus poderes y una falta del control de su temperamento, odiaba las voces, odiaba tratar de controlarse y de contener el dolor que sus células diariamente le provocaban, todos los días mutaba y sabía que después de haberse encontrado con el maldito que aceleró el proceso de la mutación, le quedaba poco dominio de sí. "Trataré de racionalizar con las voces" dijo al fin "abogaré por Zoro".

"Me parece lo mejor"

Y la cordura de Sanji se perdería un poco más esa noche, al discutir a los gritos con las voces que existían en su cabeza.


	4. Atrapado 4

**Titulo:** Estoy atrapado en el misterio

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿Por qué se había vuelto así? Zoro no lo entendía, pero quería saber el motivo de la evolución tan contraría del rubio. Serie de drabbles donde Zoro es un superheroe y Sanji un supervillano. Las indicaciones quedan abiertas.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a  **NorthBluePrince2** (en Tumblr), quien me pidió un drabble de Zoro siendo un héroe y Sanji un villano, espero te guste~

Efectivamente, Sanji tuvo razón con la advertencia, durante todo el día Zoro estuvo cazando delincuentes minoritarios y en esa tarde, ya cansado, los villanos de más fuerza iban apareciendo, parecía una estrategia, donde la carne de cañón ya había pasado y la verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar.

Por la mente del héroe pasó que tarde o temprano 'Blackleg' aparecería, aprovechando que estaba debilitándose poco a poco, el moreno estaba preparado para un ataque sorpresa, pero dicho ataqué no llegó ese día, ni al día siguiente, ni después de ese.

Fue en la Universidad que Nami dijo algo que le hizo preocuparse.

"No ha respondido a mis llamadas" dijo la pelirroja, mientras los demás chicos trataban de parar a Luffy, "El teléfono suena, pero me manda a buzón".

"Quizás ya se haya aburrido y esté tratando de descansar" dijo Usopp, refiriéndose a las peleas casi diarias que tenía contra Ashura "llega un momento en que uno como villano desearía descansar".

¿Sanji ya se había aburrido de él? El pensamiento de tal cosa hizo que a Zoro se le formase un nudo en el estómago, desde que llegó a la ciudad, el rubio le había hecho interesante los días, ya no se aburría y de pensar que sería un problema, ya lo veía como algo cotidiano, un juego.

¿Dónde estaba el rubio?

Robin llevaba en sus manos una bandeja llena de hielos, hizo aparecer más, donde sujetaban toallas, vendas, agujas, hilos y demás instrumentos médicos que el cirujano estaba utilizando en ese momento. Trafalgar Law había sido llamado por ella, ese hombre vivía en Londres y era un médico reconocido por todo el mundo, el que estuviera ahí era por emergencia, por ayudar a alguien agonizante.

En la camilla, se encontraba Sanji, conectado a una serie de cables y con heridas tan profundas que iban sangrando por más que Law costurase alguna herida.

"Nico-ya~" la morena hizo que una de sus manos pasará una tijera "¿No le han dicho que deje de pelear?" Algo sabía el moreno.

"Fue por eso que está así" respondió seriamente la mujer "Sus huesos están rotos por tratar de renunciar".

Hace menos de diez días que Sanji había llegado en un común acuerdo con las voces en su interior, trabajar solo y no en una sociedad era un problema, pero menos que trabajar en equipo. Iba a negarse con Kurohige, pero la negativa le costó caro.

"Necesita estar afiliado en un sindicato de villanos" dijo Law "Donde haga amistades con personas tan lunáticas como él" el hombre miró fijamente a su paciente, "Puedo… puedo decirle a Corazon…"

"Lo tomaremos en cuenta, Trafalgar" Robin no quería que Sanji siguiera en esos pasos, ya estaba siendo muy imprudente. La heridas eran la prueba absoluta, así como la clara obsesión del rubio para con el héroe de aquella ciudad.

Unos días más y Sanji podría subir a la categoría de un lunático. Unos días más y la conciencia desaparecería.

Pero ¿Qué lo causaba?


End file.
